Xerath/historia
Historia thumb|left Za czasów pradawnej cywilizacji Shurimy mag Xerath poświęcił się swojej największej pasji, czynieniu magii. Wierzył, że jeśli zgromadzi wystarczającą moc, zdoła wejrzeć w serce Runeterry i poznać wszystkie tajemnice tak historii, jak i wszechświata. Magia ta była zbyt potężna, by dała się skupić w śmiertelnej powłoce, lecz poszukiwanie nieskończonej mocy stało się obsesją Xeratha. Z każdą udaną próbą jego siła rosła, za co płacił jednak cenę. Nadzwyczajne umiejętności magiczne Xeratha wyniszczały jego ciało. Stojąc w obliczu porażki, mag postanowił przeprowadzić niebezpieczny rytuał, aby porzucić okowy udręczonego ciała. Gdyby mu się powiodło, zyskałby nieśmiertelność; w przeciwnym razie czekało go unicestwienie. Niszczycielska magia, wyzwolona podczas rytuału, spustoszyła Shurimę. Z opadającego pyłu wyłonił się z Xerath, wszechpotężna istota powstała z magicznej mocy. Wyzwolony z cielesnej powłoki Xerath dysponował niemalże nieograniczoną mocą. Jego straszliwy rytuał przeraził jednak pozostałych magów z Shurimy, lękających się, że obsesja Xeratha obróci ich królestwo w perzynę. W ciężkiej walce pokonali Xeratha, lecz nie zdołali zniszczyć jego mistycznej postaci. Nie mając wyboru, uwięzili go w zaklętym sarkofagu i zapieczętowali w podziemnym grobowcu. Tysiąclecia mijały, cywilizacje rodziły się i upadały, a więzienie Xeratha zniknęło z kart historii. Przez wieki energia ożywiająca maga ścierała się z sarkofagiem i osłabiała zaklęcia, którymi był spowity. Wreszcie Xerath wyzwolił magiczny wybuch, który zburzył jego więzienie, lecz strzaskany sarkofag wciąż krępował moc czarownika. Pragnąc uwolnić się od tego brzemienia, Xerath zainteresował się magią nexusów Valoranu i odkrył, że potrafi wchłonąć ich energię. Nexusy miały jednak strażników: kapryśnych czarodziejów zwanych przywoływaczami. Xerath wiedział, że kluczem do jego wolności jest zdobycie zaufania przywoływaczy, więc zaoferował, że odda swą moc na ich usługi w League of Legends. }} Cytaty Uwaga! Przy jego reworku będą również dodane nowe cytaty! (wersja angielska) ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart * * * ;Prowokacja * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Atak * * * * * * * * * ;Ruch * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 4 października 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Nie licząc ogólnie humanoidalnego kształtu znajdującego się w szczątkach roztrzaskanego sarkofagu, praktycznie nic nie wskazuje na to, że istota zwana Xerathem była kiedykolwiek człowiekiem. Zachowuje się w sposób oziębły i wyzuty z uczuć, zaś z żelaznej maski, która stanowi jego oblicze, nie można wyczytać żadnej emocji. Nie zatrzymuje się, by obejrzeć korytarz, którym idzie. Xerath podchodzi do wrót Komnaty Refleksji i jednym gestem otwiera je. REFLEKSJA Wrota ledwo zdążyły się zamknąć za Xerathem, gdy jego wzrok przysłoniła burza piaskowa. Kiedy otoczył go kąsający wicher, czarownik z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że żywioł powoli odziera go z życia. Fragmenty sarkofagu, jeden po drugim, obracały się w pył. Co gorsza, Xerath poczuł, jak opuszczają go siły. Gdy jego więzienie znikało w burzy piaskowej, razem z nim gasła magiczna energia, ustępując miejsca ciału i krwi. Piasek czasu obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Mag znów był człowiekiem. Dookoła niego burza w ciemności przyoblekła kształt. Rozpoznał od razu ściany z piaskowca i posągi, które rozciągały się od podłogi aż po sufit. Szlachetne postaci trzymały na piersiach berła, zaś ich oczy, wyłożone złotem, patrzyły na ludzi krzątających się u ich stóp. Znalazł się w Świątyni Sokoła, w której wszyscy magowie Shurimy uprawiali swą sztukę. Towarzysze młodości Xeratha pojedynkowali się przed obliczem swych przodków. Miotali ogniem i lodem, splatali magię w kształt kling, zaklinając energię w oręż. Była to bowiem powinność czarowników: najpotężniejsi mistrzowie magii mieli zatriumfować nad wszystkimi wrogami Shurimy. Xerath wpatrywał się w milczeniu w ścianę świątyni, oświetloną blaskiem ich zaklęć. Nic nie osłabiło jego pragnienia zrozumienia czystej magii. Jej miękka poświata wzywała go, on zaś wiedział, że skrywa się w niej tysiąc tajemnic. - Dlaczego do nich nie dołączysz, Xeracie? Głos przerwał jego koncentrację. Tabia, jedna z magiń, podeszła do niego. Jej nagłe pojawienie się i uśmiech, który rozkwitł na jej ustach, sprawiły, że przez chwilę nie mógł odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Cóż... nie we wszystkim się zgadzamy. - Jesteś magiem Shurimy, - odparła Tabia. Podeszła bliżej. - Kroczymy tą samą ścieżką. Cóż zatem ci w nich nie odpowiada? - To, jak splatają czary, - odrzekł, kierując spojrzenie z powrotem na magów. - Czynią z nich oręż, lecz nie rozumieją. Im mocniej narzucasz magii swą kontrolę, tym bardziej oddalasz się od jej źródła. - Magia to chaos. Poznałeś nauki. Bez prowadzącej ją ręki maga, możemy tylko próbować kontrolować, co zniszczy, a co pozostawi. - Tak, lecz jeśli pragniemy czystej mocy... Xerath uniósł dłoń. Ponad jego zagiętymi palcami rozbłysnął niebiesko-fioletowy płomień. Wiedział, że może nadać mu dowolny kształt, lecz pozwolił mu po prostu płonąć. Ogień, wiedziony najsłabszym bodźcem, zaczął rosnąć. Wkrótce rozbuchał się w jego dłoni, zaś moc płomienia krążyła w nim i ogrzewała jego duszę. - Magii wystarczy samo naczynie. - powiedział. Uniósł wzrok znad płomienia i zobaczył, że zamiast czaru Tabia obserwuje jego samego. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, a jej piękno skierowało jego myśli z dala od magii. Płomień między nimi rozgorzał... ... a potem rzeczywistość rozmyła się. Świątynia pociemniała, a twarz Tabii zniknęła. Przez chwilę wspominał podstęp przywoływaczy i Institute of War, lecz ból wywołał w nim inne wspomnienie. Nieskrępowana, nieskończona moc paliła jego trzewia. W swym sercu czuł gorzejącą agonię, gdy ogień palił się zbyt gorąco, grożąc, że w każdej chwili przepali go na skroś i unicestwi. Magia wymaga naczynia... lecz jego słabowite ciało nie zdoła zgromadzić jej więcej... Xerath zacisnął zęby. - Nie pozwolę, by śmiertelna powłoka mnie powstrzymała. - wyciągnął rękę. Magiczny ogień skoczył z jego palców. Buzował mocą, gdy wypalał w powietrzu gasnące runy. Gorejąca, oślepiająco biała magia urosła wokół niego w rozszalały wicher. Posąg przodka pękł na kawałki, roztrzaskując się z hukiem o posadzkę świątyni. Okiełznanie czaru wymagało całej jego siły i koncentracji. Magia wzbierała i gorzała, próbując wyrwać się spod kontroli. Ponad tumult wzbił się jednak samotny głos. - Xerath! Przestań! Tabia. Xerath z trudem utrzymał rytuał w ryzach, obracając się ku kobiecie. Stała u stóp przodka, a ciemne włosy niezwykle kontrastowały z jej bladą, piękną twarzą. - Nie wolno ci! - krzyknęła, a w jej oczach jaśniała odwaga. - To cię pochłonie! Już cię zabija, a ty tylko przyspieszysz ten proces! - Tabio... - Xerath odezwał się z błaganiem w głosie. - Proszę cię... Nic nie rozumiesz... Wir magii zwijał się i pulsował nad nimi niczym cyklon. Xerath poczuł, jak wymyka się spod kontroli. - Nie potrzebujesz tego! - powiedziała. Jej głos również był brzemienny w prośbę. - Przerwij to, a zdołasz odzyskać zdrowie. Odzyskasz swoje życie. Pomogę ci... - zawiesiła głos. - Wróć do domu. Wola Xeratha zachwiała się. Może miała rację? Wyobraził sobie siebie, w domu, wolnego od magów i magii, pomyślał o bólu, jakiego za ich sprawą doświadczył. Uwolniony od trawiącej go energii... Być może... Tabia otworzyła usta, lecz Xerath nie słyszał jej. Posąg górujący nad nią zachwiał się i przechylił. - Tabia! NIE! Na odgłos krzyku Tabii reszta posągów i mury świątyni obróciły się w perzynę, ulegając mocy zaklęcia Xeratha. Stracił nad nim kontrolę. Stał w środku wiru, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i wykrzykując w cierpieniu jej imię. Wizja domu i ucieczki przed magią rozwiała się, gdy tylko znalazł w sobie siłę, by po nią sięgnąć. Było zbyt późno, by powstrzymać czar. Pochłonąłby i jego. Mag zadrżał na myśl o tym losie. Wszystkie jego wysiłki - na próżno. Wszystko, czego pragnął - stracone. Chyba, że dokończy rytuał. Czarownik zawahał się. Część jego duszy pragnęła śmierci, lecz wciąż pamiętał, czego chciał dokonać - stać się czymś większym. Porzucić śmiertelną powłokę, która stanowiła dla innych magów ograniczenie. Prócz ciała nic już mu nie zostało. Choć ból był prawie nie do zniesienia, Xerath wytężył się. Zyskam nieśmiertelność... lub zginę. Uniósł ręce, a wirująca nad nim magia zaczęła przyoblekać kształt, lecz wciąż narastała, niszcząc kolejne posągi i ściany świątyni. Xerath ściągnął czar ku sobie, mobilizując ostatnie siły, ślepy na walącą się świątynię. Przez moment, pośród chaosu magii widział swoje odbicie: bladego, wychudłego męża, wyglądającego niczym starzec. Kiedy osnuł go czar, oczy Xeratha wypełniał strach. Wtem, nawałnica ucichła. Xerath znów znajdował się w Komnacie Refleksji, a przed nim stał zakapturzony przywoływacz. - Mimo tej olbrzymiej mocy - odezwał się - jesteś więźniem. - Chwilowa to niewygoda - odparł Xerath, a jego głos niósł się echem. - Lecz nie jesteś tym, kim chciałeś się stać, gdy okiełznałeś ten czar. Żałujesz tego, magu? - Nie. Przwoływacz żachnął się. - Poświęciłeś siebie, swój lud, ukochaną kobietę, wszystko - by zdobyć moc. Moc, do której dostępu mieć nie będziesz. - Jak już mówiłem - odrzekł Xerath, - to niewygoda. Nie potępienie. Odzyskam wolność. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Xeracie? Xerath zastanowił się. - Zostałem uwięziony, bowiem magowie Shurimy nie rozumieli, do czego dążę. Nie pozwolę, by mój cel ponownie został opacznie zrozumiany. Uznaj moje usługi dla waszej League za gest dobrej woli, przywoływaczu. Przywoływacz zmierzył go wzrokiem, nim w końcu lekko skinął głową. - Jak sobie życzysz. Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Xerath odwrócił się. - Nie jestem już naiwnym uczniem, którego pokazałeś. Moje poprzednie życie nie znaczy dla mnie nic. Rozwój Zwiastun right|180px PostZwiastun bohatera - Xerath Wszechpotężny Mag Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 24 września 2011 roku: W Riot Games częścią naszej tradycji jest przekraczanie barier kolejnymi innowacjami. A skoro jesteśmy już w temacie, to doskonały moment, aby przedstawić wam naszego najnowszego bohatera. Poznajcie Xeratha Wszechpotężnego Maga. Będąc jednym z najpotężniejszych magów z Valoran. Xerath przekonał się, że zaakceptowanie ograniczeń - w tym wypadku gigantycznego, pięknego sarkofagu - jest ogromnym problemem. Oczywiście, nawet skuty łańcuchami Wszechpotężny Mag to ktoś, kogo wolelibyście za wszelką cenę unikać. Przegląd mechaniki PostPrzegląd mechaniki Xeratha Morello dodany dnia 27 września 2011 roku: Witajcie, Przywoływacze! Xerath, Wszechpotężny Mag jest najnowszym magiem, który dołącza do League of Legends. Daje wam on możliwość nowego stylu gry prowadzącym magiem: ostrzał artyleryjski. Jest to możliwe dzięki jego umiejętności . Sprawia ona, że Xerath nie może się ruszać, ale wszystkie jego umiejętności zyskują olbrzymi zasięg oraz przebicie odporności. Pozwala mu to na ostrzelanie obszaru przed przystąpieniem do walki w tradycyjny dla maga sposób. Dzięki swojemu zasięgowi Xerath może zadać obrażenia na olbrzymim terenie, korzystając ze swoich umiejętności obszarowych. Jego podstawowa umiejętność wystrzeliwuje promień we wskazane miejsce, zadając znaczne obrażenia każdemu trafionemu celowi. Jego superumiejętność pozwala mu na wystrzelenie trzech dalekodystansowych pocisków, które zadają obrażenia obszarowe oraz pozwalają na kontrolę danego obszaru. W celu ochrony, Xerath korzysta z , które pozwalają mu ogłuszyć pojedynczy cel, jeżeli trafi go następnym czarem. Xerath jest postacią, którą porównujemy do działa artyleryjskiego. Powinien spodobać się graczom, którzy lubią ostrzeliwać innych z dużej odległości oraz korzystać z umiejętności mierzonych. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z tego nowego typu maga w League of Legends i w przyszłości będziemy dodawać nowe sposobu grania istniejącymi typami bohaterów. cs:Xerath/Příběh de:Xerath/Background en:Xerath/Background fr:Xerath/Historique sk:Xerath/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów